


The Ice of the Isolated: Podfic

by rosy_cheekx



Series: Podfic Collection [13]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Hurt No Comfort, Lonely Avatar Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Lonely! Jonathan Sims, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sick Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Stuttering, The Magnus Archives Season 2, The Magnus Archives Season 3, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_cheekx/pseuds/rosy_cheekx
Summary: "I don't– I feel– feel cold."Tim huffed out a sharp chuckle. "Yeah, Jon. It's cold in here. That's not news.""But it's– it's freezing."Tim scowled. "Yeah, like I said. Cold in here. It's been cold for hours.""I–" Jon broke off with a vicious shiver. "Statement of Katrina Smith, events occurring on the date of November 27, 2015. Statement begins: It was so, so dark. So dark I couldn't–""Not this again." Tim muttered.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker
Series: Podfic Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076159
Kudos: 3





	The Ice of the Isolated: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ice of the Isolated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627518) by [Kaiserkorresponds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds). 



> This was so fun to read! I dont see a lot of Lonely! Jon but wow it makes so much sense, for so many reasons. 
> 
> Please kudos if you enjoyed!

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LJ6PeNSEsC-b72wxeV7izYPhGy2bOEAM/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
